Lightning Strike
by Bossmare
Summary: after the move to Maine, and a dream home Pat Get's hit by lightning with some scary results


"Lightning Strike"

By: Boss Mare

Summary: Johnny Smith's niece Pat Riley, is returning from a horse show and get's struck by Lightning.

Think that's scary? The real scare comes in what happens next.

(PG Rating)

Chapter One

It was raining hard thankfully the horse show she had gone to was indoors. This had been hard on all the horses and

She looked out of the windshield of the black dodge pickup, She had made quite a day of it and now the Mayfield trophy was hers again. It had been in the wrong hands, for too long. Now it was going back to the mantel of her uncle's home, Where it belonged. She looked at the trailer behind her, it was hard not to have wanted Corsair to be there, But Skip proved every bit the equal of the horses she had ridden against. Pat smiled. Skip was something else alright.

The huge red dun, had proven to be one of the great horses of the show jumping ring.

Pat had found him at her trainer's barn three years ago, and they'd been the toughest pair to beat in the show ring ever since. Her leaving Texas had forced the Turn to professional show jumping, and it was something Pat enjoyed doing.

Thunder brought a shrill scream from the trailer and Skip kicked the side of the matching two horse making it shiver under his powerful blows. Pat smiled and looked at the monitor She was glad she had opted to add an extra bit of padding and plating to the trailer as well as reinforcing the floor. The horse couldn't hurt himself. She shook her head. This storm, had the stallion spooked. It scared her frequent lightning, and rain had battered them all the way back from

the Mayfield Farms show arena.

It looked like night time outside. The visibility for normal people was nil to Pat it was like sixty five to seventy yards. She was the only one who had to be out in this Kim had stayed home, Western Star had been injured in a fall during training. Pat hated to be out alone but this was important, and so far Pat hadn't had any problems driving there or back save for this terrible storm. She decided to pull in at a Truck stop, just outside of Cleaves Mills, and let the worst of this weather pass before heading home. Besides that she was hungry, oddly Pat often needed a snack when her senses were being used heavily like now in this storm. Thunder rolled from above as she turned off her engine, Skip's icessent pounding on the trailer and Shrill screams, made her wince. She thought about feeding him, But

in his agitated state it could colic him. She sighed. at least he'd be safe here she thought. as she opened the door

She got out of the pickup's cab and was only a few feet from the truck, that was the last thing she remembered.

Johnny Smith woke from the dream he'd been having with a start. He had been at home last he remembered

what had happened? Where was he? his eyes focused slowly he felt weak his whole body heavy and numb.

He blinked as a familiar face came into focus. Rebecca's voice was faint and had an echo to it. He groaned and

trying to focus on her voice it became clearer. He was now aware of others in the room Dr. Gibson came over and checked his eyes the light felt blinding. She tried to get him to respond to her his mind hardly able to work at first

began to respond to the world again. "Johnny squeeze my hand, if you can hear me." DR. Gibson's voice was clear and Johnny responded though it wasn't much he had responded. His body was still too heavy to really comply.

he looked up at her then at Rebecca, who was standing by the door watching as Dr. Gibson got Johnny to respond to her voice, thought it was a weak attempt, it was a hopeful sign. He tried to speak to them but his dry throat caught the words before they could come. He wanted some water Dr. Gibson smiled. "It's alright Johnny." Dr. Gibson said gently. She poured a half a cup for him and gently lifted his head from the pillow. Johnny drank the water and setteled back grateful for the relief. He lay still, his eyes closed but he was awake, satisfied that he was responsive enough, Dr. Gibson had left.

Rebecca returned to his bed side. She stroked his head, that's when Johnny became aware of the bandages. He looked up at Rebecca Caldwell, who smiled down at him. "It's alright, Just relax." She told him. "What happened?"

He managed, his word slurred by the medication given him. "Bruce found you out cold on the kitchen floor, that was Three days ago. You're lucky he had come to check on you." Johnny blinked. "They found the cause of the problem, Johnny. I came as soon as Sarah called me." She said softly. He looked at her then at the glass of the window.

"What was it?" He managed. Rebecca settled into a chair next to him. She smiled at him. " Rest John, I'll be here, when you wake up. "She told him, she hadn't understood his slurred question, but had comforted him just by being there. He felt the drugs taking hold again and soon slept.

Walt and Sarah were in the hall way watching them. Dr Gibson, asked them to her office, She was not laughing at this

situation, as she explained that Johnny was going to be back at square one. Showing them the scans made by Dr. Traeger, and his team she showed them what had been causing the pain and the blackouts Johnny had been going through. "It was so oddly shaped, that the first few times looking at it, we missed this tumor altogether." She said.

"Johnny had no idea if he had he would have gotten this done sooner. A section of the dammaged tissues in his brain had gone cancerous But it formed flat like a blanket slowly wraping around his dead zone and like a blanket it would have eventually smothered him. We've removed it thankfully he won't need Khemo therapy."

Walt looked at Sarah the concern in his eyes was genuine, He had gone to the house to, find Johnny on the floor and Bruce standing over him trying to wake him up. He had acted without thinking not waiting for an ambulance, He had helped Bruce load Johnny into the sheriff's department cruiser, and driven them to the hospital. Some how he had feared this, like something within him had known for a while now that his friend was in danger.

Now it was all a matter of waiting. Sarah squeezed his hand comforting him, as he had her in the hours that passed while Johnny was in surgery. Rebecca had arrived shortly after she had recieved Sarah's phone call. She had been talking to Walt, about his fears and he had responded, far better than hoped for. He hadn't done this because it was his job, but because Johnny Smith had indeed become a member of his family. Walt kept hearing the conversation from the mine, Johnny's reply to his inquiry about dying. He heard that reply over and over in his head. "Me nah, I figure I'm on bonus time as it is." Johnny's reply frightened him now more than ever. The head aches, had just been the start of something terrible. Walt was afraid it wasn't over yet. The District attorney, had been moving to have Johnny arrested again and back in county lock up, Walt knew that with Stillson behind that move, Johnny wouldn't stand a chance. Stillson didn't want the Rachel Caldwell murder brought to trial. He had been feeding the press the evidence

against Johnny So when Walt met up with Pat Riley and Kim Sheridan he kept that to himself. Pat had found certain evidence that could clear Johnny of the murder charges against him. Her skills as a Texas ranger had been helpful, When it came to reexamination of the evidence The feds had trusted the pair, and that had been enough for him.

He had something that had been kept just between him, and the government lab processing the evidence.

Better yet he had the undeniable proof Sonny Elliman, had killed Mike Kennedy! Pat had been instrumental in locating that proof.

The lab techs, had the three photos and the negatives, examined and sure enough he'd caught the whole thing! Three pictures showing Elliman, with Kennedy in Kennedy's car. What's more Pat found DNA evidence. Elliman's hair in passenger seat of Kennedy's car!

This made the case as Stillson presented it seem much less likely. His claim that he had been about to ask Rachel Caldwell, to marry him was just too plausible! Especially when Sarah, told him about Stillson trapping her in the file room at his campaign headquarters the night of the election. Walt looked at her then at Bruce. Who had a cut on his face, from Sonny Elliman's rather distinctive custom made ring! A diamond, from that ring was found in Kennedy's car!

It had been filed under miscellaneuos by forensics. Now he had Sonny Elliman, it wouldn't be long before he'd have Stillson too.

Greg Stillson sat in his Washington office, doing some paper work, When he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Looking up he saw a tour group going by. The elementary school kids, that made up the group,

looked at him when one of them repeated something that he'd heard at home. "That guy's got the Dark Ranger after his butt." The child said. "She'll get him too!" another child agreed. "Yeah," still another said. " She was at a rally for Stillson Just before the election, and she called him a snake!" The first child said. They giggled about it as they followed the tour guide. Stillson shook his head, "The Dark Ranger? Sounds like a lame comic book character."

He sat at his computer and typed nomdeplume into the search bar. Twenty five results found Dallas Morning News articles 10, Houston Chonicle articles10 , Waco Tribune Hearald articles 5."

"Texas Ranger beats druglords in three month long race to border, Six major Mexican Druglords arrested in a stone's throw of the Border! Dallas Morning News." came up He read that articles that the computer search gave him. "A Texas Ranger? The feds are going to The Texas Rangers!" He read up on this person and cringed as he carefully studied her photos. The final article "Dark Ranger, bannished from Texas, after tenthTHJA state title win! Legendary niece of Cordell Walker victim of Horse Show Politics!" He had never seen Pat Riley and maybe that was because she had spotted him first! He went to the front desk and looked up where that elementary school class had come from.

"CLEAVES MILLS!" He looked at the clerk and smiled. "Thanks Charlie." He told the guard handing the man a fifty, He left the building and drove to his Washington residence. He called Argos international, and got through to Jake Truax. "Greg, what's new? Have you run into any news, about our missing psychic, we've a lot of money into making sure he get's onto death row?" Truax says. Stillson begins to believe what he's heard about Jake Truax. "Jake don't talk Just listen." Greg tells him sharply. "We have a new problem in Cleaves Mills." Truax was no longer smiling. Greg sounded serious." "Meet me at the Washington Monument, as fast as you can get there." He said. Greg complied and told him about the things that he'd over heard. "The kids' name is Dylan Rivera, seems that we let things go in Maine thinking that we had Smith on death row then the feds brought in this Pat Riley, a Texas Ranger from Dallas." Stillson said. Truax sighs, "This isn't going to be easy, I've seen her at work," Truax replies as he sinks onto a bench

"I was in Dallas for the purchase of some land there. This punk wanted to rob me but Riley stopped him cold

came out of no where, she has moves that would make Xena jealous and would make the gods themselves turn and run in fear. If she's in Cleaves Mills it's a sure bet that Sheriff Bannerman, has a new deputy on his team. Which also means he's been holding out on Schwiegle! Evidence, no matter how small is Riley's speciality." Truax looks at Greg

"We may have to sacrifice to save what we're trying to do here Greg." He says. " There's a lot of loose ends in Cleaves Mills. We have to find them all and tie them off." Truax added as he looked at the file greg had given him. "We first need to get rid of that Texas Ranger."

Greg sighs as he returns to his office Sonny has just returned from Cleaves Mills and There was no sign of Johnny Smith. "I even searched the Faith Heritage Alliance's retreat at Moose head lake. Nothing!" Sonny told Stillson.

Greg looked at him, then out at the empty hallway. "Sonny tell me you cleaned up after yourself after getting rid of Mike Kennedy." Greg said. Sonny looked at him. What do you mean? Of course I cleaned up after myself." Sonny said.

"What did you want me to do, have the car deatiled?" Stillson sighed. "There's a new player in the game, and her being in Cleaves Mills, makes it a whole new can of whoopass. The feds introduced Bannerman to a Texas Ranger named Pat Riley,She's good and I mean really good, she's stayed off everyone's radar until now.Which means she's

dangerous to us and our supporters." Greg tells him. "If you left so much as a hair in Kennedy's car She'll find it if she hasn't already." Sonny realises that Stillson is telling him, to go get rid of this new player. "Then she's history." Sonny assured Stillson. He leaves and goes to the Airport. But is picked up by the feds,"Mr. Elliman , just a few questions, then you can be on your way." FBI agent Millner tells him. Sonny looks at him and sighs. He's detained downtown, over night.

She looked like a statue, standing there only her eyes moved slowly over the crowd. "Is she alright?"

"God, that was a direct hit, and she's still standing." The truckers all looked at each other they knew Texas Rangers were tough but God had just showed them how tough! Pat blinked not quite sure of what had happened. She stood looking around as if lost. "I'm calling for an ambulance you guys try and get her to talk to you." One of them said.

Pat looked back for her pickup and saw nothing the trailer was there the truck was gone. only a smoking bubbling

pool of slag marked where her truck had been. She turned and looked at the slag then at the truckers. her head tilted listening to the horse trailer there was a heart beat, the horse was alright. She blinked as things blurred again.

"George I don't think we should wait for an ambulance!" One of the Trucker's called. He began to look around seeing two deputies comming up He talked the woman over to them. "Riley you alright?" Her hearing went out she blinked at Roscoe "Something slagged my truck." Pat managed. "I think I'm hit too, I can't really tell just now. Everything's still..." Pat was gently scooped up and placed in the back seat as Roscoe and Rivera took over . "I'll get the horse, you guys get her to the hospital." George told them. George and his friends, took care getting Skip home the Truck stop owner smiled as he thanked his friends.

Roscoe had called it in Pat was out cold in Rivera, watched her carefully. "Damn tough those Texas Rangers even the almighty can't knock 'em down." Rivera told his partner. Roscoe smiled. "Kinda makes you think he was saying look how tough I made these Texans!" Roscoe added.

They got to the hospital and Pat was taken inside. "What happened to her?" an intern asked as he looked into the young woman's eyes and ears. She took a direct hit by lightning. " Rivera told him. "She was still standing when we got there. George talked her into the back of our cruiser and we bee lined it straight here." Roscoe told him.

"She was still standing?" The intern asked.

"Yeah kinda makes you think there's something to all those Texas Ranger stories." Rivera chuckled.

Pat was in ICU when Walt heard about it and came down to find George had brought Kim to Pat's side.

"I just got called Roscoe , What happened?" The Sheriff asked . "Pat took a direct hit during that storm earlier,

She was still aware when we got there George and a few truckers saw what happened she was standing there

looked to me like God wanted to show us how strong she really was." Roscoe said. She climbed in the back of the cruiser, and we got her here." Roscoe replied. Walt looked at Kim who was standing by Pat's bedside.

"You have been, hunted through the Hill country, shot, kidnapped, and chased across Mexico, So I'm just going to bet on you to beat this too, You're too tough to die from a little bee sting. Besides you have a horse to get back to." Kim said watching Pat's face. She looked at the two men at the door. Dr Gibson had been called to look at the xrays and cat scans, What she saw completely baffled her. She had never seen anything like this before. But Bruce Lewis had he sat there he had a new secret to keep. But how to help Pat beat this thing? He smiled as he dialed the number

for an old friend. "Hello, Jim, yeah it's Bruce Lewis, I wanted to ask Blair a question. Thanks man" (waiting)

"Hey Sandburg, I was just wondering what do you think would happen, if a sentinel got hit by lightning and survived?"

Blair chuckled as he thought over that question. "Where's the Sentinel from?" Blair asked. "Texas."

Blair calculated the possiblity. " She was still standing before she was brought in." Bruce said.

"Then her chances are very good." Blair said. " Probably has a little readjusting to do but she should be fine." Blair replied. Bruce thanked him and hung up. Blair chuckled. Jim looked at him. "That was my project buddy Bruce Lewis.

He has this one charge who's a psychic. The psychic's niece, is a full grown sentinel, Who has no idea what she is. I've been helping him, understand her so he can help his friend psychic to adjust." Jim smiled, as he continued reading the paper. "That sounds like a real dream team, a sentinel and a psychic. She finds the clues he reads them,

then the locals bust 'em. " Jim said. " Beauty ."

Johnny looked up at Bruce, he had been dozing most of the morning. He looked like death warmed over,

but he was responsive. "How are you feeling John?" He asked. The man made a soft whimper. He was still feeling

the effects of the drugs being used on him. He looked up at his friend. He was quiet, that was a good thing.

Johnny looked pale his body had become weakened by this unknown attacker. Bruce had hope Johnny would live,

"I'm here if you need anything John." Bruce said, as he settled into a chair. "Just rest."

A nurse came in, and Johnny was given an injection that made him drift away into sleep. His body was still, Bruce watched him quietly sleeping. fearing for his friend's safety until recently, Bruce had been suprised that Pat had stayed in the area. This could only mean Stillson's days were numbered.

In the hall district attorney Schwiegle, watched the two men. He had taken it upon himself to insure the

only suspect in the Rachel Caldwell's murder, would not escape with or without the help of his friends. He noted everyone who entered that room. His note yellow legal sized pad, had the times, descriptions, and the names of all those who had entered Johnny's hospital room. He had been intending to have the rest of Johnny's friends pressed into leaving this community or dealt with by other means."I'll get them all! I'll remove this stain on my community no matter what I have to do I will remove Johnny Smith, and any of his supporters I can. " Schwiegle promised himself quietly. "I'll be rid of them all!"

He looked at the pad of paper before him. He was on the last page of the pad. He wrote the names and then began to form a plan. He had to begin finding ways to make Johnny's friends leave, or have them imprisoned.

Then when Johnny Smith was isolated, he'd kill the psychic. But for now there was nothing to do but wait. He had to think this through carefully. He needed to find things that he could use to force those who were friends of this man

into leaving.

He heard Riley was admitted for obsevation, He scowled it would be a good Idea if he found out where the new threat to his soverenty was. He went to the elevator, and was soon looking in on a scene that made him wince!

Moochie Gifford, lay on the floor out cold Riley stood looking at him with that feral viciousness, that she

was more than feared for. There was a syringe in the I.V. tubing the plunger still extended. Sonny Elliman's second in command, had been invincible before she came, now he was batted about like a catnip mouse! Riley just growled.

Then the Sheriff and Dr Gibson showed up, taking the syringe from the I.V. tubing and arresting Gifford.

Something about Riley made that scene almost nightmarish yet at the same time Schweilge had to be glad it wasn't him. Gifford was led past him the man looking at the DA, with disdain. Schweigle grimaced as he looked at Pat's ice blue eyes. he shivered as he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, fear!

Sonny Elliman, was processed and booked , He looked around at the rest of the men in the holding cell. His eyes rolled when the lawyer Greg had sent came and bailed him out. "What the hell happened?" Philmore asked him.

"By the time we got any word, you'd been picked up We had to find an all night bail bond who's army of thugs is

uglier than you are." The lawyer said. My ears within the FBI, are so busy covering their asses, because of IA

investigations of evidence that has disappeared, from the Rachel Caldwell case, that they've had to drop everything else." Philmore added. Sonny sat silently , as he mulled over the situation. "I can't believe it, it was a trap This Ranger, is the bait, if we hit her some one else will be there to bust us." Sonny thought. "Then they'll twist it around

to put me or who ever they want as Kennedy's murderer! They are baiting us! and we went for it! That DNA

test was a trap! They'll use it to put me in that car! Greg's worst fear is a nightmare of all his dirty dealings,

comming out everyone he's intimidated, everyone he's killed or bribed, comming back to haunt him!

This Ranger was a ruse she's a trump card the feds, who have other loyalties, have called upon

to bait us out! They got to the capital, an hour later. Sonny and Greg talked in his office. "They played us."

Sonny told Greg. "The FBI,& Justice Department all played us I was targeted the second you sent me after that Ranger!" Some how they knew that we'd bite."

Greg sat listening and the way Sonny explained it he was right. "So how do we know what they've really got?"

Stillson asked. Sonny sighed. "We don't until the trial date comes up." He replied. "Schweigle, was pretty

pissed off when Bannerman, and even Bangor PD, refused to arrest Smith a second time." Greg said.

"Maybe he'll get rid of this problem for us, he has a lot more to lose than we do."

Sonny sighed. "With the signing of Rachel's law in twenty four hours, Who ever is doing this, might be planning

something themselves. So wear your vest Greg." Sonny advised him. "Hey I don't even sit in my office without

it." Greg told his security chief. But he set the vest aside figuring security would be tight enough after hearing some of the senior congressmen, saying that they didn't need theirs, the world was his after all. He was going out the door when he looked again at the bullet proof vest. Sighing he left the room, turning off the light. He'd made his last mistake!

"I said slow! I didn't say you and that shouldn't canter, now stop him!" Bruce was shouting as Pat's horse halted,

the stallion pawed the sand of the outdoor arena. Pat was stroking his neck, steadying him. "We've both been

cooped up for a month!" Pat told him. "Even I want to play a little." She added. Bruce smiled shaking his head.

I know that but you are still on the disabled list. You need to take it a little slower." He admonished her and her horse.

Pat sighed. She was out of the hospital and here was this guy telling her that she was supposed to be going slow.

Skip pinned his ears at Bruce's interferences, he wanted to run! He pulled a little and Pat understandingly stroked

his neck. "It's alright big red horse, it's only for a little while. She told him. Skip let out a deep throaty groan,

exasperated with this new trainer. Pat knew what he was feeling all too well. "He can't watch us all the time. " She

whispered into Skip's large ear. Skip seemed to chuckle Bruce went back to the rail. "Now show me a nice easy

trot along the rail." He told them both Skip complied to Pat's requests and evey time they passed Bruce he pinned

his ears, and swung his long tail, Pat knew her horse and he wasn't happy about this at all. But he complied.

They had been at this a good part of the morning. Johnny too was there Bruce knew that the sooner he was out of

the hospital, the soon he'd reconnect with his world. He was feeding himself again and had shown that he

remembered their first few months together. Rebecca too had been coaxing him he had finally been taken off the

drugs that had been keeping him from full awareness. He sat his mind still returning from the abyss. He watched

the three in the sandy arena, with obvious amusement. Dr Gibson wanted to be sure that Johnny's brain tissues

were healing, and though it would take time, he would recover. How did all this change him? Bruce turned look at

Johnny was standing up his legs trembled beneath him. He seemed to be looking at something. Old

Marvin a bay gelding topped the hill of the front pasture, shrilling as loudly as he could. Pat too watched the horse.

Johnny knew the old bay wasn't often known for being this loud. The old horse trotted to the gate, and Johnny

watched him. The old gelding was his friend. Johnny looked at Bruce Who smiled the old bay horse, seemed to

know when Johnny was there. Grateful to the human who'd saved him. the horse seemed to sense the return of the

one who saved his life. Johnny looked at Bruce who went and let the old horse out of the pasture. Seeing the

gelding trott across the drive way to Johnny's side and the two settled down in the grass.

The horse was quite the guard dog, when it came to his human. Pat smiled She had always figured old Marvin was

a good therapy horse. His friendship with Johnny had started just after she'd come to the area. They saw Marvin,

in a field thin and sick covered with Ticks and sores. The animal looked at Johnny with sad brown eyes. He went

up and talked to the horse's owner the gruff man was the size of a mountain. Johnny got the horse when the guy

saw it had followed Johnny up to the gate, and was waiting. "If you promise him a good place then I'll let you have

him. Silver pines had been an excellent home for the old gelding. He was never expected to do any thing, he was

used as a companion for the quarrantine horses and single pickups. But mostly he was a good will ambassador for

Silver Pines. He was great for the job. Johnny was responding to this old horse, who watched over him.

Bruce knew the old bay would watch out for the human in his care. Johnny settled back to the grass as did the old

gelding. The pair were soon dozing contentedly. Pat had finally taken Skip into the barn. Bruce sighed.

as he watched this older pair. Pat came out and turned Skip out to run. The huge stallion shrilled as he cantered

along glad to be free in the field. Johnny watched the huge red dun then quietly returns to his nap.

Walt drove up toward the barn and seeing Johnny with the old gelding in the grass made him smile. He looked at

Pat, who was still leaning on the gate watching her horse play. Skip galloped along finally returning to the gate, he

stood just out of Pat's reach, and nickered softly. He'd been kept in for fear he would go looking for her.

This was one of those days that her horse seemed to be the happiest with. "He's certainly a beauty."

Walt said as he came up to her. " He's something else. So what can I do for you Walt?" Pat looked at him with a

slight smile. "Take your uncle, and go on a few days R&R." Walt replied. Pat saw how serious his face was.

"Things here are comming to a head." Walt continued. A friend of mine in DC, says Stillson was shot By Rebecca

Caldwell, The Feds want John and you out of harm's way. I'm going to send Sarah and JJ off for the week too."

Pat only nodded. she knew not being at a hundred percent, she'd really have little choice. "I think I know a place

we can all go, uncle John would be safer there than here. and JJ might like seeing Elm Ridge."

Walt looked at Skip. " Yeah that's a good idea." He replied Taking them on the Texas tour of the Dark Ranger

legend, would be great. I'll join you there in three days I still need to close a few chapters, in our story." He added.

Pat nodded. Then went inside to make a phone call. Bruce looked over at Johnny and Marvin the old bay had

settled letting Johnny use him as a pillow. Pat had at least one connection in her bag of tricks, and Bruce found

she only needed this one. Pat was in the house on the phone with who ever it was and suddenly she was back

outside the scene was chaos! Her uncle and Bruce were dead laying in pools of blood as were Skip and Marvin!

A voice at the other end shook her out of it.


End file.
